marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-7964
| Last = | History = The Universe where the X-Men: Legends (video games) take place. Alison Crestmere (Magma), a mutant on the verge of discovering her powers, is abducted by the Brotherhood. Wolverine witnesses it and chases Mystique and Blob, while teaming up with Cyclops to rescue Alison. After safely escaping in the X-Men's jet, Alison is brought to the Xavier Institute where she can talk with the X-Men and students, and explore her powers. The X-Men continue to explore leads that might indicate why Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants are interested in Alison. At the same time, they attempt to combat both the Brotherhood, who spring their leader, Magneto, from his prison, and the growing number of Sentinels. The game culminates in a number of showdowns on Asteroid M with both Magneto and the Master Mold. The game begins with Allison Crestmere discovering that she is a mutant and being abducted by a military agency. As the soldiers are taking her away, Mystique arrives with Blob and takes Allison from the soldiers. She is then rescued from Mystique by Wolverine and Cyclops. She is taken back to the Xavier Institute to explore her powers. As Allison trains, some of the X-Men are sent to protect a ship carrying Magneto that is going to be attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants. The defense fails, and Magneto is released. Once Allison’s training is complete, she is given the codename Magma and accompanies the X-Men to Russia to help Colossus, who is trying to prevent the Brotherhood from obtaining weapons-grade plutonium. After accomplishing this mission, they discover that Colossus’s sister, Illyana, is sick, so she is taken back to the Xavier Institute. Back at the Institute, Professor Xavier, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey enter the Astral Plane to save Illyana. They succeed, but Xavier is captured by the Shadow King. After Xavier’s capture, The X-Men learn from the Morlocks that Gen. William Kincaid, a leader in the anti-mutant movement, is rebuilding Sentinels. Magneto travels to his base on Asteroid M and calls the mutants of the world to join him on “The Mount”. The X-Men manage to free Xavier from the Shadow King, and Xavier sends them to Asteroid M. There, they discover that the asteroid is heading for Earth, and they are attacked by Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth. After defeating them, they defend the other mutants on the asteroid from attacking Sentinels, until Gen. Kincaid arrives in Master Mold. After defeating Gen. Kincaid, Magma steers the asteroid back into space. Soon months later When Apocalypse kidnaps Professor X and Polaris, the X-Men and Brotherhood of Evil Mutants unite to save them. Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine meet up with Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth at a military prison outpost in Greenland to free the Professor. Upon freeing him, the teams relocate to Genosha to work through the wreckage and find out what Apocalypse wanted with the area. Finding Quicksilver also kidnapped, the teams prepare to return to the X-Mansion, but Apocalypse arrives first. He plants a bomb, which more or less destroys the X-Mansion, and kidnaps Beast, who manages to point the team in the direction of the Savage Land. The teams work their way through the Savage Land, freeing Beast and hindering Apocalypse's plans, and continue to fight against his forces; however, Apocalypse manages to conquer New York and seize control. The teams work at sabotaging his army and resources, but Emma Frost and Angel are soon kidnapped as well. Angel is transformed into Archangel to act as a Horseman of Apocalypse, to defend Apocalypse's tower. When the teams infiltrate it, they find Beast, too, is working against them under the name Dark Beast; he kidnaps Sabretooth and escapes with Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister to Egypt while the teams deal with Archangel. The teams learn that Apocalypse's plan is to use Polaris, Quicksilver, Emma Frost, and Sabretooth - four mutants with Harmonic DNA - to power an experiment to grant him massive amounts of power. The teams then follow him to Egypt to defeat him once and for all, after first defeating Sinister and Dark Beast (returning the latter to normal). After besting the final guard, the Living Monolith, the teams take on Apocalypse and defeat him by stealing the powers from his machine. In the final cutscene, Magneto and Xavier part once again as adversaries, noting that Apocalypse was defeated but not destroyed. Beast ponders why the machine did not work properly, wondering if sabotage was a factor. As the X-Jet flies away, Sinister is seen on top of the pyramid, laughing. | Residents = * Anna Marie (X-Men: Legends) * Wanda Maximoff (X-Men: Legends) * Raven Darkholme (X-Men: Legends) * Lorna Dane (X-Men: Legends) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Defunct Realities Category:Ages of Apocalypse